Stupid
by Katerina The Von
Summary: Words hurt, especially to Carlos Garcia. For anti-bullying day :


Stupid

Summary: Words hurt, especially to Carlos Garcia.

Not That Difficult

Carlos Garcia always has been a happy kid full of life. Nothing seemed to get to him, and many people admired him for that.

However, if there were something that would get to him, it would be school. With all of its complicated problems that doesn't seem to make sense.

It frustrated Carlos so much.

"I don't get it Logan."He whined, his eyes pleading.

It was Sunday, and since Logan knew that, he had problems with homework that he decided to help him. Unfortunately, it is doing more harm than good.

Logan groaned. "It's really not that difficult."

Easy for him to say, Carlos thought bitterly.

Logan was the definition of a genius. He had straight A's, understood high school words, and read huge books.

Logan sighed. "I'm going to go okay?"he muttered with defeat.

Don't You Understand?

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Carlos Garcia was sitting in the principal offices for the tenth time this week.

His parents, Carlos Senior and Sylvia Garcia were staring at him with disappointed gazes.

Carlos looked down, avoiding contact. He hated disappointing his parents.

Mr. West, the principal walked in with a smile, at least before his eyes settled on him. His face turned into a scowl. "You must be Mr. Garcia's parents?"His words were questioning, but his voice was full of dislike.

"Yes, I am Sylvia. And this is my husband, Carlos."Sylvia said with a polite smile.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."Mr. West said.

"You said you needed to talk about Carlos?"Carlos Senior said getting on to business.

Mr. West nodded. "Yes. Carlos has been irresponsible, troubling, and very hard to control."

Carlos knew more stuff was going to be told about him. So instead, he went on to daydreams.

"Carlos!"

"Carlos!"

Snapping out of his daze, he looked.

It was his parents.

"Don't you understand? Getting into a good school doesn't involve this. "Sylvia said with a sad sigh.

Carlos said nothing, waiting.

Carlos Senior shook his head. "This doesn't make you smart, Carlos."

Stupid

Walking out of Science, Carlos smiled.

He was finally out of there. If he had to listen to more stuff, he would go crazy.

Suddenly Carlos heard a snicker. Curious, he looked in the direction he heard in and was surprised to find out who they were laughing at.

It was _him._

Why would they? As far as he knew, he didn't do anything to them. Nothing at all.

"Why does he wear that helmet? It looks stupid."

Another snicker was heard. "Because he is, duh."

"I heard he has to go to resource."

"Really? He must be really stupid then."

Was this what everyone really thought of him, Carlos wondered as tears struggled to come out.

A stupid boy?

Not wanting to listen to more, Carlos ran out of school.

BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK

Carlos ended up in a park, surprisingly.

He finally let the tears come out though it didn't make him feel any better.

"Hey CARLOS!"

Carlos grinned. It was Logan, James, and Kendall.

His grin faded. Don't they think he is stupid too?

"Hey guys. "he muttered.

"Are you okay..?"Logan asked with a sympathetic look.

Carlos chucked, but he didn't sound amused. "Are you really asking that. Really? I think you would know. "

"Look if this is about what people is saying-"Kendall started to say before being interrupted.

"It is. And they are right. You know it, I know it, and my parents know it. Everyone knows it. Stop pretending."Carlos said, his voice sharp.

Before they could say anything, he continued. "People say it isn't difficult. Why couldn't I understand. I hear it all the time, it was only a matter of time before I knew it."

His voice turned almost mocking. "The _stupid _kid with the _stupid _helmet."

James shook his head. "You are not stupid, Litos."

"They are delusional. You just need extra help."Logan said.

"Who is the one who got the idea to give my ex Anna a ring? You did. That's smart. Plus, who's the one who convinced our teachers to let us wear our hockey gear into school? You."Kendall said going into a speech.

"Really?"Carlos asked, his voice small.

They nodded.

Carlos smiled.

Okay, he might not be the smartest kid around, but he has the greatest friends around. That is all Carlos Garcia could need.


End file.
